Emotions to Consider, (reviewed version)
by Brittish Thomas
Summary: Harry contemplates his feeling to Hermione.
1. Ch. 1

Author Note: Okay okay, this time I'll actually write a story, thanx to the only person who really gave me the encouragement to continue. Other reviewers, I guess I'll thank you for at least clicking on my story. I broke up with that guy just so you kno. Here is the story you impatient hogs.  
  
I don't own any of the characters though I wish I did. Owell. If only If only the woodpecker cries…………………………….  
  
  
  
Emotions to Consider  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Harry wondered the halls aimlessly as he though about a certain person. Hermione. Ms Pertfect Granger. The prefect. His best friend.  
  
I love you... I love you, I love you  
  
Baby I love you, you are my life  
  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
  
You're my relation and connection to the sun  
  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
  
With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully  
  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world  
  
  
  
It couldn't be. No. It was true. Hermione had been there for him in more ways and more times than he could ever count, but did that mean that he loved her? Sure, he knew he loved her like a sister, the same love he had for Ron, but with Ron he hoped to God that he didn't feel this way about him. Harry had begun to notice how pretty Hermione's laugh was and beautiful her face. When ever someone insulted her, he felt it his duty to protect not only her but himself also.  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
  
  
He couldn't take it much longer. He had to tell her. He began to imagine what would happen if she said yes. He would be the happiest boy at Hogwarts. He would be contempt just knowing that she would be there to comfort him after each game. Each battle. Each fight. And having Hermione as a girlfriend would also give her some ups on school work also. If they went out she would be more than willing to help him with his homework.  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
  
  
But then again, if she said no everything would change. She would feel acquired around him and then, every thing would be different. They wouldn't share the same bond. But then again, he couldn't go on living with this secret.  
  
I know you love me, love me for who I am  
  
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man  
  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me  
  
Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
  
In awe of my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry  
  
Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
Every time I see your face, my heart smiles  
  
Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes  
  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe  
  
To live you  
  
Dangerously in love, yeah  
  
  
  
Harry wondered the halls for a few more minutes before he made his decision. He boldly made his way to the dorms and walked in to find himself face to face with Hermione.  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
  
  
"Hermione………………………."  
  
"Yes Harry what is it? Are you sick? You look awful pale!"  
  
" I'm fine…………….it's just………………"  
  
"Yes Harry. Go on."  
  
" I need to tell you something…………………"  
  
Dangerously (dangerously)  
  
Dangerous, dangerously in love with you  
  
Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
  
I love you.. oh yes..  
  
Can Harry make thins dangerous decision or will he chicken out. Will Hermione say yes or no. What will happen if she says yes? No? You decide. Send me what you think in a review. With in a week or so, I shall look over all of them and post another Ch. Heck, who knows, this might become one of those on going stories. Heart break. Break up. Back together. 


	2. Ch.2

Author's Note: The vote is in. Thanx to all who contributed to the plot. Here it is  
  
Ch. 2  
  
" Isortaoflikeyou.........................." Harry rushed.  
  
"What.........you sort of.............." suddenly Hermione turned a bright shade of pink. Harry, too felt himself turn pink with embarrassment.  
  
" S-s-s-orry Hermione, I shouldn't have..............."  
  
"N-no Harry that's quite alright.................it's just..........." She broke off unable to finish.  
  
" I see...................." Harry said, his voice cracking. He knew that if he stayed another minute that he would start to cry. So, he ran. Straight out of the common room as fast as he could.  
  
" Harry wait..............." Hermione yelled as she sped of after him. But when she got to the stairs she tripped and fell, losing Harry's back in the process.  
  
Harry ran like a maniac all the way to the fields before he stopped out of breathe.  
  
"Stupid that was so stupid of me. I'm such and idiot. Jeez, I really though that she would like me?! Now nothing will ever be the same." He sat down and threw his head on his arms. He cried for about fifteen minutes before he felt a soft hand on his back.  
  
"Harry...............it's just that..................I Love you." Harry looked up at Hermione with a tear stained face and he couldn't believe his ears.  
  
" You do?"  
  
"Yes." She said looking down.  
  
"Well..................."  
  
" I know, you just like me, as a friend."  
  
" No I love you more than anything else." Harry stood up and embraced Hermione in a loving hug. He tilted her head up and kissed he softly on the lips. He was dangerously in Love.  
  
  
  
To all my fans! Lol.  
  
I'll write more to this or another story if you want me to. And by the way I totally H/H! 


End file.
